Tiffany Houghton
Tiffany Crystal Houghton (born December 6, 1993) is an American singer-songwriter from Dallas, Texas who is based in Los Angeles, California. September 26th 2014, WNCI Radio 97.9, Have You Heard Tiffany Houghton? You Need To. Check It Out Here!, Retrieved November 6, 2014, "...20-year-old recording artist who lives in LA. ..." April 5, 2014, Emily Longeretta, Hollywood Life, Tiffany Houghton Reveals Love Story Behind New Song ’17 Again’, Retrieved November 6, 2014, "......" Matthew Reid, October 17, 2014, CBS Local, 15 Seconds Of Fame – Tiffany Houghton | Phone Call / Love Like That UPDATE EDITION, Retrieved November 6, 2014, "... from Dallas named Tiffany Houghton on 15 Seconds of Fame...." As a pop artist, she has released numerous singles. Geoffrey Rowlands, 24 February 2014, Gulf Times, Gorgon City basking in UK chart success, Retrieved November 6, 2014, "...Texas-born pop-country singer/songwriter ... concentrating exclusively on the singles market. “..." In 2014, she is touring with the musical act MKTO. Emily Longeretta, June 16, 2014, Hollywood Life, Tiffany Houghton Debuts New Song ‘Island’ Before MKTO Tour — Watch, Retrieved November 6, 2014, "...Tiffany Houghton may only be 20, ..." Allen Foster, June 13, 2014, AXS Inspiring pop star Tiffany Houghton to tour with MKTO this summer, Retrieved November 6, 2014, "...Tiffany and MKTO..." KAITLIN REILLY, August 8, 2014, Bustle online magazine, SINGER TIFFANY HOUGHTON TALKS MUSIC, BELIEVING IN YOURSELF, & NOT WANTING THE BEST FOR YOUR EX, Retrieved November 6, 2014, "...The Dallas-raised singer/songwriter is currently on the road with MKTO’s American Dream Tour ..." As a child and young teenager, Houghton lived in New York City, had some work in television and commercials, Emily Longeretta, October 1, 2013, Hollywood Life, Tiffany Houghton: I Appreciate Miley Cyrus Being True To Who She Is, Retrieved November 6, 2014, "...Kristen Chenoweth came to my school. ... did some Broadway, did some TV shows...." and was the alternate child actor and singer for the musical Annie. Nate Jones, September 23, 2013, Pop Dust magazine, 8 Things You Need to Know About “High” Singer Tiffany Houghton, Retrieved November 6, 2014, "...did some Broadway ... alternate on Annie...." She was inspired by singer Kristen Chenoweth who visited her school. Emily Longeretta, October 1, 2013, Hollywood Life, Tiffany Houghton: I Appreciate Miley Cyrus Being True To Who She Is, Retrieved November 6, 2014, "...Kristen Chenoweth came to my school. I live in NY when I was in elementary school. I did some Broadway, did some TV shows, anyway I went and saw Wicked at that time and she was the first as Glenda in Wicked. ... your mashup of Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift...." At seventeen, she moved to the country music city, Nashville, to gain experience, make connections, and work on her act. October 15, 2014, The News Herald, Up-and-coming singer-songwriter Tiffany Houghton visits school, Retrieved November 6, 2014, "..20-year-old independent recording artist ... spent the past two years developing her craft ... YouTube ... more than 1 million total views." References External links * High music video on YouTube Category:American musicians Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:American female pop singers Category:Singers from Texas Category:1993 births